Introducing Bella Swan: Relationship Novice
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: Former porn star Bella's given up her career for life and love with Edward Cullen. How will she handle life in London? Could she end up ruining everything? Could secrets be revealed? Rated M for lemons. Sequel to Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: ***bites nails***** Here we go! After some work, reading, re-reading, adjustments and reading, I am ready to start posting my sequel fic to Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star. I am much happier with my work now and I feel I have put Bella back to her feisty self! For anyone who was reading the last time I uploaded this story, the changes are subtle, not drastic but I am happy with the overall result. Happy reading._

* * *

I was sitting at the desk, using Edward's laptop and staring at an empty email. My fingers just needed to type words. Any words...

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry this email is so late, I've pretty much sat down for the first time since this morning._

_Today Edward took me to a theme park a short drive away from London. It was awesome, we could never take you and Eric there, I don't think I saw one ride that he would actually go on. I think Dad would be a total daredevil though. I lose count of the amount of times I was upside down and whirling around and around. His brothers and their wives came with us, though Alice threw up after every single ride, though I think she might be pregnant._

_Tonight we're all cramped into Edward's university flat (that's the same as an apartment back home.) Jasper's quite the chef so he's cooking for everyone in celebration of Edward going back to school tomorrow. I'm so proud of him. He'll go to university three days a week and then work at a hospital for two. I've no doubt he'll be slicing into peoples bodies in no time and be loving it. Blood and guts everywhere._

_I know you're going to be sitting at the computer, wanting to know what my plan is. I'm emailing out my resume to legal companies as soon as I've finished speaking to you, girl scouts honour!_

_I hope you and Dad are doing good. I miss you both. The last few months has flown by but Edward's doing a real good job of making me feel at home. I feel almost British! You were right in what you told me when I was a teenager, every princess does find her prince, she just has to be patient and wait._

_Attached is a photo of a green faced Edward and I after coming off the SAW ride. It was a one hundred foot drop, you would have freaked!_

_I love you mom, and miss you every day._

_Talk soon._

_Bella x_

I clicked the send button in the corner of the screen and off flew my email to New York! Email amazed me, I was thousands of miles away from my family and yet in just a few minutes, my mother would be opening the message I just wrote to her.

It was the little things in life that made me happy.

I was made even happier upon the little _'ding ding'_ sound that Edward's computer made. Eric's face flashed up in the corner. Instant messenger was my saviour. I clicked the button and grinned seeing Eric's message.

**Eric: Hey bitch! :-)**

I laughed audibly and tapped a message back.

**Me: Hello fabulous!**

You probably remember Eric as my fabulous and very gay best friend. Together we had flown back from New York just as I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen. He sent me on the first flight back to London.

Teaching Eric how to use instant messaging was interesting to say the least. He was now using it to pick up guys as well as keeping in touch with me.

**Eric: How's the man candy?**

Eric had recently taken to calling Edward any name that reflected his good looks. Man candy was a new change to 'Stud'

**Me: He's great. He's in the living room with his brothers, I just emailed mom x**

**Eric: Ooh! Is the beefy one still gorgeous?**

**Me: I can't answer that! But he is still married.**

**Eric: He'll see the light one day, Bella Boo.**

I smiled. I could imagine Eric's voice to his words.

**Me: I have to go. Love you x**

**Eric: MWAH!**

I shut the lid on the laptop and changed into something more comfortable, just some cotton pants or _'trousers'_ and Edward's university hoodie - I had now claimed it as my own, and walked down the dark hall into the main living space. The room was filled with near drunken laughter and the amazing smell of Jasper's homemade spaghetti bolognese. I'd never tasted anything quite like it, except a traditional British roast dinner made by Edward's mother.

I grinned at the sight of Edward lounging in an armchair. His body was sunk down into it and he patted his thigh with a tired smile.

Getting to know Edward again after years apart had been incredible, and so easy.

Another little happy thing of mine was the two photo frames that sat on my _'bedside table'_ as Edward calls it. One held a photo of Edward and I, taking a second official date on the London Eye. The other was my favourite snap of my best friend Eric and I. Stood in front of the Empire State Building at night. Our arms wrapped around each other in the cold and pinching each others cheeks, pulling ridiculous faces to the stranger holding my camera for us.

Yes, I was happy.

Ecstatically happy.

I thought adjusting to my new life would be difficult, but my loving boyfriend Edward made every day easier. He provided me with everything I needed and everything that I didn't have before. Edward was a very attentive tour guide and roommate. He held me in the moments where I missed home and needed a cry, and he showered me with love and affection. He only had to flash my favourite crooked smile and it made the littlest worry fade away instantly. It was as if we'd both started a whole new life and totally forgotten the past one.

"Thorpe Park take it out of you, stud?" I cooed and settled myself comfortably in his lap.

"He's a pussy!" Emmett scoffed, teasing his kid brother. His wife, Rosalie punished him with a slap around the head.

My legs draped over the squashy leather arms of the chair, I combed my fingers through Edward's messy and still slightly damp hair from the water rides. It was no good pushing his hair back, it flopped straight back down in front of his eyes again. I smiled watching the strands of hair fall then gazed into the dazzling green eyes staring at me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded.

"Very much so,"

I didn't miss my old life or career at all. I didn't miss the late night parties and pounding hangovers. I didn't miss parading my naked body in front of cameras.

You see, first you knew me as Bella Swan, the porn star.

Now I'm Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend.

* * *

**Leave me stuff!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Thankyou to everyone who added this story to their alerts yesterday, my emails have been going crazy! As a thankyou, here is chapter two! Have awesome weekends everyone!_

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Ung!"

Those were the loud yet delightful groans of my boyfriend, Edward. Every sound that escaped his lips made me weak at the knees. Though I couldn't afford to lose my composure being as I was actually on my knees.

This morning was his first day back at university, he looked tense and nervous. I decided a surprise blowjob would sort that out.

Edward was stood in front of me, I was on my knees in front of him though supported by a cushion. Edward was such a gentleman, even though I was taking care of his pleasure, he was concerned about my comfort and insisted before he let me touch him.

His fingers had threaded through my long hair, tangling into the locks and gently tugging while he gyrated his hips in perfect rhythm with my movements.

I was wearing nothing but a shirt of Edward's, I'd left the buttons undone, if I gazed up at Edward lustfully, he had a perfect view of my tits. It was a bonus to him. I'm fairly sure they're his favourite part of me. He's always taking the opportunity to grab and squeeze if we're alone. They're a perfect handful.

Edward was of course naked, I'd pounced him after a shower. He looked so fucking glorious stood above me. His eyes staring down in almost wonderment.

I smirked mischievously up at my man, teasing the head of his smooth cock, every taste I got of him was never enough. I always needed more. I withdrew him from my mouth and flattened my tongue and ran it down the whole length.

"Mmm!" I moaned appreciatively.

I sucked his erection between my lips once more, Edward brushing my hair out of the way to see himself disappear into my mouth. He threw his head back and chanted my name again.

I moved my hands from it's grip upon his thigh. One to the base of his rock hard erection, beginning a slow stroke in time with my lips. The other to massage his balls and I hollowed out my cheeks. Edward started to go wild, panting for breath and bucking his hips, forcing himself deeper within my mouth.

His balls tightened in my hold and with one gentle squeeze, he released his hot load, shooting down my throat.

"Bella! Fuck, Bella!" He grunted.

My tongue greedily lapped up every drop, swiping and swirling over the tip of his manhood.

Edward managed to regulate his breathing and just as his cock stopped twitching, I freed him from the confines of my mouth and grinned devilishly up at him. Like the gentleman, he held out his hands and I took them, he pulled me up and into his arms to pepper kisses around my neck.

I was practically aching with need for him but there wasn't time, I knew I should have chosen a quickie and not a blowjob, however, he had to leave soon. I'd make do with my nice vibrating friend.

"Was that a good luck gift?" He chuckled against my flushed skin.

"Something like that," I giggled.

Edward let go of me and already I missed his warm body. He dressed, nice and casual in denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a logo that I didn't recognise. I curled up in our cosy bed while he paced the bedroom, spraying deodorant and aftershave, then contemplating whether to put wax through his hair.

"Edward, are you nervous?" I asked.

My question stopped his brisk walking immediately. He looked over at me with worried eyes and nodded.

"What if I've forgotten everything I knew?" He asked.

I smiled warmly and crawled across the bed, kneeling yet again and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You wouldn't have forgotten a thing. No-one forgets the things they're good at, you'll get there, it'll all come back and it'll be just like riding a bike," I told him with a reassuring tone. My pep talk must have done the trick because I was rewarded with a toothy grin and a big kiss to my forehead.

"You're right, you're always right,"

I knew I was. Often, I used my best tricks to turn Edward on in the bedroom. Of course I never told him where I'd learnt such things... such as the male g-spot.

Though, I guess that and medicine isn't quite the same thing...

I was lost in my trail of thoughts when Edward picked up his cellphone...or _'mobile'_ as he keeps trying to persuade me to say.

"So what are you doing today?" Edward asked, cheerily.

"Hm? Oh Alice is coming over, she said she'd help me job hunt," I nodded.

Edward's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Job hunting, huh? Sounds good. Find out if she's got a bun in the oven," He laughed.

"Why do you think I agreed to let her help. She hurled more than any of us yesterday," I grinned.

Edward chuckled and I walked him to the front door for our goodbyes. We shared numerous kisses. It was as if he was reluctant to leave me.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Alice is coming over, I'll be great," I assured him as his fingertips brushed my cheek.

"Bella Swan, getting her first job," He smiled.

"You're off to be a doctor, it seems like a good time to settle properly now,"

"You'll be great, baby,"He said one last quick goodbye before he left for his first day of lectures.

I was alone.

This was the first time I'd been alone in Edward's apartment. There'd been one other time but he'd only gone down the street for Chinese food, he was gone twenty minutes tops. This would be a whole day.

I rolled myself out of bed and took a long shower combined with _'me'_ time, Edward could make it up to me later. I had just enough time to throw on a pair of linen pants and a camisole top before the buzzer was ringing in the living room. It was of course, Edward's sister in law, Alice.

Alice was a lot of fun. She was easily excitable, very friendly and had a whole lot of perkiness. Maybe it was her cheery disposition that helped her cope with Jasper's choice of career.

I learnt that Jasper was already making pornography films when he and Alice fell in love. He went as far as telling her that he was an actor. A few months down the line, she found out and decided to turn a blind eye. Jasper swore to her that what he did was just sex, just work, and then every time he'd come home from a days work, he could make love to his soulmate.

After I first met Alice, I wondered if it drove her crazy inside knowing what Jasper was doing when he went away to film. She simply shrugged.

"_There's no emotional attachment," She shrugged, "It's me that he loves,"_

Jasper proved it a month ago when he finally married Alice after eight years together. Apparently Edward and I's union inspired him to finally grow a pair of balls and take her down the aisle. It was beautiful.

I pressed the button to let Alice into the building and moments later she was tapping on the door. I could hear her pixie like giggles behind the door, who knows what was amusing her. I opened the door and found her halfway down the hall, ear pressed against the wall.

I just stared questioningly.

"Hey, Bella. I think the people in this flat are doing _it_," She giggled and sprinted back up the hall and straight into the living room.

I shook my head with a smile and closed the door. I leant against the door and looked at Edward's sister in law up and down.

"What?" She asked with a panicked tone, brushing down the material of her cheerleader style skirt and fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"Nothing, nothing," I smiled, "You just look... positively glowing, Alice,"

Alice widened her eyes, giving me one of those _'you're crazy'_ looks.

Playing detective was going to be fun.

"I guess it's my honeymoon tan,"

"Must be," I agreed and walked into the adjoining kitchen and flicked the kettle switch to boil.

I picked two mugs from the shelf and started to prepare them for coffee.

"No, no, no!" Alice squeaked quickly. I pretended to look baffled.

"No coffee? I thought you liked coffee?"

"Um... I do. Just... just not that brand," She covered quickly.

"Oh," I forced a surprised tone, "I think Edward has others,"

I roamed around the cupboard, looking for the other brands of coffee that I knew weren't there when Alice finally spoke up.

"Does he have decaff?"

"Do you have a bun in the oven?"

Alice gasped and covered her mouth.

"How did you know?!" She squealed.

I laughed, and laughed hard. So much that I had to hold my own stomach while Alice patted her barely there bump fondly.

"Sixteen times you threw up yesterday, Alice. Your boobs are huge and that sweater only just about fits you. We're not stupid," I smiled and opened out my arms.

We hugged excitedly and Alice confessed that she was waiting until she was twelve weeks to tell anyone.

"Esme and Carlisle know," She admitted and spoke proudly of her pregnancy. She was now fifteen weeks.

It was a little odd to think that Jasper's wife had been pregnant when he was supposed to film sex with me. I tried not to think about it. It was beyond cringe worthy.

Our plan of job hunting didn't go according to plan.

We ended up shopping online and choosing a whole ton of baby clothes that Jasper would pay for later and then ordered in pizza from down the street.

"So, do you think you and Edward will ever have children?" Alice asked as she bit into her fifth slice.

Wow that girl could eat!

I pondered her question and pulled a face.

"It's still early days, and we're both so young,"

"I'm young, I'm not even thirty yet," Alice defended quickly with a grin, "You're right though, you guys have time, so much time. And you're having a great time, right?"

I laughed.

"Alice, stop saying time!" Then I smiled thinking of Edward working hard at university, "We are having a lot of fun together,"

All the times I'd enjoyed alone with Edward were amazing, deeply thoughtful, entertaining, a lot of the time intimate and uninterrupted.

Wait... uninterrupted?

I dropped my slice of pizza directly on to my foot. The hot cheese dripped onto my skin.

Edward and I had shared eight weeks of incredibly hot, indescribable, uninterrupted sex.

I felt nauseous.

I stared at Alice, watching her caress her tummy.

I couldn't be...

* * *

**Until next week**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Thank-you to everyone who has been adding me to their alerts, the support is amazing. Here is chapter three!_

* * *

Could I really be pregnant?

I slumped back against the couch cushions and counted mentally to work out the last time I'd surfed the crimson wave.

I'd been living in London for thirteen weeks now. I was three or four weeks into my new living arrangement when Edward was lucky enough to receive five handjobs in a row because I was having my period. He thought it was Christmas.

I calculated at least nine weeks.

Fuck...

What would Edward say?

What would my mother say?

What would Eric say?!

Just then, I wished Eric was here with me, though he'd recommend a strong and very alcoholic lunch and then a night painting the town red. Cocktails, dancing, blowing up condoms and putting them on our hands while we practically crawled home at five in the morning. Probably not ideal in this moment in time.

My stomach coiled with a wretchous, nauseating feeling.

My eyes stared at the newborn booties that were on the laptop screen. Alice brought me back to reality.

"Earth to Bella?" Her arms waved frantically in front of my face.

"What?" I looked up.

"You look like you're in a totally different world," laughed Alice.

"I do? Sorry," I mumbled and carried on with the online shopping.

We stayed quiet for some time. I made the right noises in the right places to show Alice that I liked the items she was looking at. All the while I was imagining things moving around in my tummy. First it felt like butterflies, then worms wriggling around, then I swear I could have felt an actual kick!

My sudden disinterest didn't go unnoticed by my new friend either. She shut the lid on the laptop and placed it gently on the floor.

"Spill?"

"Spill?" I asked, clueless.

"Something's bothering you,"

"No there isn't,"

"Is it the hardcore stuff? Is Edward boring? Do you miss the kink?"

I gasped in both surprise and horror. I had to laugh.

"No!"

"Then spill!" Alice whined. She scarily reminded me of Eric sometimes.

"I'm fine," I insisted, "I was just thinking of... Eric, I miss him,"

It wasn't technically a lie.

"There's more to it, Bella. I have like a sixth sense about these things. Let me be your Eric," Alice suggested.

"You're not girly enough," I laughed.

"Is he really that feminine?" Alice asked with a giggle. Her chuckles turned into raucous laughter when I pulled out my cellphone and showed her a photograph of Eric dressed up as Columbia from Rocky Horror. Sparkly shorts and all.

We were laughing for what felt like an hour, we were both doing comical impressions of lines from the musical. Alice was holding her stomach and taking deep breaths which only made her laugh more. The sight of her cradling her swollen tummy made me crack.

"I could be pregnant too," I blurted.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, clearly taken aback.

"I could be, I don't know. I've done the math and..." I was almost in tears.

Alice placed her hands on my shaking shoulders and forced me to look directly in the eyes.

"Is this really a possibility?"

"I... I don't know, I take my birth control everyday, maybe I missed a day, maybe it just doesn't work or something," I babbled incoherantly.

Alice put her hand over my mouth to shut me up. I could smell strawberry hand gel on her skin, it smelt delicious.

.Lick.

"Listen to me, Bella. I know the Cullen's, they're filled with sensible men. You may be pregnant, you may not but Edward would be there every step of the way," She told me, oozing confidence with each word.

"But..." I muffled.

"But nothing. There could be a million reasons why you didn't get your period. Moving to a whole new country, the shit with that Marcus arsehole, it's pretty stressful stuff. Your body has got to get used to it's new life," She smiled softly and gave me a quick hug.

I cringed at the sound of Marcus' name. However, I supposed she could have been right. Jasper said his wife was _always_ right. I'd done an awful lot of life changing things in the last few weeks. Alice rubbed my back as we hugged and pulled away slowly, checking my eyes for tears. There were none.

"I better be going, Jasper would have finished his meeting soon and I said I'd meet him,"

"Oh. Sure," I nodded.

I said my farewells to Alice and watched her leave but not before she double checked for confirmation that Edward and I would be staying at his parents with everyone this weekend. She strolled down the hallway in her skyscraper heels and wondered if that was really safe for a woman in her condition.

Her condition... our condition?

Or was it just stress?

Stressing about the possibilites were not helping.

This would _never_ have happened if I was still... working. Condoms, every single time. But Edward was my boyfriend, we were in love and sexual health wise, completely clean. We'd decided not to use those vile latex gloves, I liked to feel _all_ of my man.

I had an hour to gather my thoughts and decide what I was going to do. I loved Edward and he loved me, but now wasn't the time to be starting a family. We were still in that sexy, honeymoon phase of our relationship. And Edward had literally only just gone back to school.

I sucked in my emotions. I needed a hug, or a relaxing massage for my '_stress'_.

No!

No massages... Edward's massages always led to sex.

Some time later, I glanced at the clock and realised Edward would be home in ten minutes. I'd been glued to the spot for the last fifty minutes, totally lost in my panicky trail of thoughts.

The clock was ticking, I could hear every single second.

I inhaled deep nervous breaths, the sicky feeling taking hold again and I made a quick to the bathroom and collapsed to my knees in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach.

Once I was done, I pushed my body backwards from the bowl and buried my head between my legs.

I kept telling myself that this wasn't morning sickness but not in the afternoon. It was bad pizza and nerves.

I pulled myself up to my feet and quickly brushed my teeth to freshen up.

"Bella? Baby, you home?"

I jolted upright in surprise. Edward was home, I hadn't heard him. It must have been whilst I was spilling my guts. I hope he hadn't heard.

I ruffled my long hair with my hands and walked down the hall to welcome Edward home.

"Hey!" I smiled brightly and kissed Edward's warm cheek. I went to pull away but he dropped his bag, snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him to plant a firm kiss upon my lips.

"Mmm, minty," He winked cheekily and let me go. I forced a happy chuckle, as I watched Edward go to the fridge and look through it's contents.

"How about I make us mexican tonight?" He suggested, taking an onion out of the fridge and throwing it to me. I just about caught it.

"Sure, whatever. So how was your day?" I asked while taking a knife and starting to finely slice the eye watering vegetable.

"Really good," Edward exclaimed excitedly as he roamed the cupboards above his head.

"It was all sort of admin stuff today like applying for hospitals and then basic procedures like the correct way to wash your hands..."

"There's a right and wrong way to wash your hands?" I asked, not looking up from my onion.

"Of course, Bella. You have to be incredibly thorough, you can't risks any tiny specks of bacteria if you're going to be in surgery. There's an exam on it next week,"

An exam on hand washing. _Now_ I'd heard everything.

"So, did you and Alice have fun?" He asked, changing the subject.

I made a _'mmhm' _noise and clenched my eyes shut, opening them and blinking repeatedly.

I was still slicing the sharp knife through the last section of the onion. But I was getting distracted. Something didn't feel right. I felt achy, as if something was twisting inside my stomach. Almost like a cramp. I groaned and my hand dropped the knife to the ground, it made a loud clank and my eyes widened in horror at the feeling I was experiencing. Pure discomfort.

Just then, I realised.

Silly Bella.

"I'm bleeding!" I screamed in Edward's face and ran down the hall and closed myself in the bathroom.

I rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet for my unopened box of tampons and found them staring at me like _'finally!'_

I was just finishing sorting myself out when Edward gently tapped on the door.

"Baby? Did you cut your finger? Do you need me to take a look, I'm kind of a Doctor,"

I smiled to myself, Edward was so innocent about women and such a sweet man.

"No, I'm okay," I called back and flushed the chain on the toilet.

"Are you sure? Can I come in?"

"Sure," I put the lid down on the toilet and sat on it.

Edward came in, saw my flustered look and knelt down in front of me. He took both of my hands in his. First he inspected the palms, and then he turned them over and checked that side too. His face was classic confusion.

"You cut yourself," He said bewildered.

I dropped my head and chuckled. I looked up to see Edward's green eyes lost in mine, he was filled with concern.

"I said I was bleeding,"

"So..." He searched for an elaboration on my comment.

I chuckled again and decided it was just best to come clean with my boyfriend. I didn't want to keep any secrets from him, even the ones that turned out to be nothing.

"Earlier... I had a scare... I thought I was pregnant..."

He gasped, I quickly covered his mouth with my hand, just as Alice had done to me.

"But I'm not!" I quickly told him, "I guess I've been holding in some stress, you know, moving, job stuff, everything is okay, I promise,"

I decided now wasn't a good time to mention I hadn't applied for any jobs today.

I slowly released my hostage grip on Edward mouth and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Bella. I'm glad you said that,"

"_Say what?"_ I thought to myself in a theatrical voice.

Edward took my hands again and squeezed them.

"Bella, I love you. Are you sure you're not pregnant, because I can see a real future for us but as far as bringing a baby into this world, we're totally not ready for that. I'm not ready for that," Edward babbled quite sweetly, I silenced him with a kiss.

"I promise, I'm not pregnant. I'm just as relieved as you actually," I admitted.

"You are?"

"I'm just learning to be a normal person, let alone bring one into the world," I laughed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. It seemed that we were on a mutual level. We were crazy about each other, not so crazy about accidently creating some mini Edward and Bella's... not yet anyway.

"You're not normal," He chuckled.

I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"I love you that way," He grinned.

Edward helped me to my feet like a gentleman, not that getting up from the lavatory is hard but that's how my Edward is and we finished making dinner together. Chicken fajitas and spicy rice. If being a doctor didn't work out for Edward, I'll totally recommend that he becomes a chef.

"How was the job search today?" Edward asked casually over an evening drink and some dramatic soap opera that was on the television.

_Damn..._

"Um... a little slow," I began, "I kind of ended up helping Alice choose baby stuff instead,"

Edward rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.

"Well, I just happened to find you a job today,"

I sat up, now I was listening.

"You did?"

"I did," Edward replied proudly, "It's all secured for you to have a trial next week, I hope you don't mind,"

I didn't mind, I appreciated the help. It saved me trying to make potential employers like me. And a job Edward says I can do?

Porn model?

Glamour model?

Karma Sutra poses model?

No. This would be a normal job, for a normal Bella. I could do this.

I am not the little train that could, I am the amazing Bella that could!

"What's the job?" I asked curiously.

"Receptionist at my father's law firm,"

Carlisle's law firm?

Under the watchful eye of Edward's father.

I couldn't do this...

* * *

**What are everyone's thoughts so far?**

**Let me know!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Chapter four is now here! Please bare with me for chapter 5 as I have managed to misplace it and I need to re-write it! I'll probably get it up in a week or so! Keep the reviews coming, I love to read everyone's thoughts on Bella and Edward's adventure together! Happy reading_

* * *

Edward and I travelled by train to his mother and father's house on the outskirts of London. Esme and Carlisle were wonderfully welcoming the first time I had met them. They were in their forties, Esme ran a interior design business from home and Carlisle had his law firm.

The law firm I was soon joining.

The first time I had met Edward's parents, I'd been officially living in London with their son for two weeks. I could see by the photographs that were on most walls in the house that Esme and Carlisle doted on their three sons.

Edward told me that Carlisle knew of Jasper and Emmett's profession, Esme was under the impression that they were actors but the film roles were small and were mostly just released in countries like Japan and Argentina. Emmett told Esme that he'd met Rosalie on the set of a bollywood parody movie, which it had been... if you took out the numerous hardcore sex scenes.

She'd believed every word of course.

I thought it was sweet of the boys to protect their mother's innocent eyes. She'd no doubt be utterly appalled if she'd seen my material.

"What does Carlisle know about my working past?" I asked while Edward read a newspaper.

"Nothing. I didn't think you'd want him to know,"

Edward got that right. Edward was the pride and joy of his parents. The clear favourite. I could behave like the sensible girlfriend. They never knew that Edward was going to have a _cameo role_ in one of Jasper and Emmett's movies, I think Carlisle would have been horrified and done his best to talk him out of it.

I think Jasper and Emmett both had the kind of strong personalities where their father knew that they'd do what they wanted, with or without their parents approval.

This weekend we were celebrating Rosalie's birthday. She and Emmett had been married for about two years. Her wedding gift from Emmett had been his ass cheek tattoo. Edward had hinted to me that Rosalie had some kind of announcement to make this weekend.

"Not another pregnancy?"

"No, not that," He laughed and went back to the comic strip.

Edward refused to share the information with me, it was Rosalie's news to share.

Rosalie and I weren't exactly best friends. We got along, but we were no-where near as close as Alice and I seemed to be. She admitted that she felt threatened when we first met. Of course Emmett had sex with other women, it was his job and their careers kept them in the luxuries that they had become accustomed to over the year. The women didn't bother Rosalie because it was an hour or two and then Emmett never saw them again.

"_But Emmett and I, we didn't have sex," _

"_You nearly did... if you had, then we'd have a problem," Rosalie laughed with a slightly evil pang to it._

"_If I had, I wouldn't be with Edward," I told her honestly. "It would have been too fucking weird,"_

"_I get that," She laughed, "I'd feel the same if I had to bang Jasper,"_

_Moments later, Emmett took her away from me for a bathroom quickie._

We kind of came to an understanding after that little talk.

Jasper and Alice were waiting for us at the train station. Alice's eyes were bright with excitement, she was wearing yet another pair of skyscraper heels. It was a damn good job she could walk in them perfectly. She also wore a black jumper style dress that clung perfectly to her figure. Her bump was just visible, as if she'd had a big lunch. Jasper looked positively fed up.

"Dude, about time you got here," He mumbled giving Edward a quick brotherly hug.

"Why?" Edward laughed.

"Bella, you should see it!" Alice giggled.

"I've never seen so much pink in my life," Jasper mumbled again as we got into his car.

Jasper wasn't kidding either. We arrived at the Cullen house, the same house that the boys had grown up in, Esme had simply made alterations over the years. We walked in to find everything in pink. Rosalie's cake, the champagne and punch, there was even pink food.

"Wow... Rose, this is..." I blinked.

She turned around and smiled sweetly at me. She was wearing a pink mini skirt which clung to her curves. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a pink hairclip that donned a large flower of some sorts.

"Every party needs a theme, Bella,"

I glanced at the food on the table. Strawberries, jellies, even the sandwiches were pink somehow. I wrinkled my nose at something pink, creamy looking and wobbly.

"It's blancmange, Bella," Esme smiled.

"It looks like something my friend Eric would put on his face," I chuckled to myself.

Rosalie seemed to have a great afternoon. Drinks flowed nicely, I was relaxed after a few glasses of punch. Everyone has presented Rosalie with her gifts. Emmett had brought them a set of cruise tickets, two weeks around the Mediterranean. Rosalie practically snatched them out of his hands with excitement. Something told me she was a little bit spoilt. Esme and Carlisle brought her a silver bracelet with her name engraved on the inside. From Alice and Jasper, Alice had put together a pampering hamper, the way Alice winked at Rosalie when she was rummaging through it told me there were more than just beauty products in there.

Edward pushed a small box in Rosalie's direction. It was perfectly wrapped with a gift tag on it. It was all Edward's work. I always had stores do gift wrap for me in New York. It didn't seem like many stores did that here. Then I realised I actually had no idea what Rosalie was unwrapping.

I nudged Edward's arm and leaned in close.

"Psst... what is it?"

"Just her favourite perfume," He whispered back.

Rosalie finished unwrapping the gift and smiled.

"You guys! You shouldn't have, I know how much this costs,"

Edward quickly whispered that when Rosalie says that, it actually means 'thank-you for spending so much money on me'.

"It was Bella's idea," Edward smiled at his sister in law.

"My...?" I stammered, slightly taken aback.

Rosalie came over to me and embraced me loosely, whispering her thanks to me. I supposed it didn't hurt to pretend it had been my idea if it made Rosalie like me a little more.

Afternoon became evening. General conversations became drunken laughter. Edward was trying to teach me to dance properly, his hands roamed my slender frame. My experience of dancing went as far as drunken moments in nightclubs with Eric. I was normally wearing heels I couldn't walk in and falling flat on my ass. Instead I stood on his feet and he danced for us.

"I can't wait to get you alone," He murmured in my ear.

"I'm not doing anything in your parents house," I chuckled and he gave me a boyish pout.

"Not even a sneaky blowjob? I can be quiet, Emmett, and Rosalie will be drowning the whole house anyway," Edward grinned cheekily and I laughed. A laugh that nearly turned into a scream as Edward spun me in his arms.

"Mind if I cut in, son?" He smiled at me politely and Edward obliged and went to offer Rosalie a dance... if she could stop touching Emmett for two seconds.

"I'll get her back to you in one piece!" Edward's father promised and took me in a very professional dancing hold.

His hand rested on my waist, his other taking my lazy hand and we danced casually.

"You're not used to this dancing thing are you, Bella?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Not really," I admitted. I had two left feet.

However I was aware that he and Esme had quite a past in dancing, they'd won several competitions but stopped when Esme was pregnant with Emmett and she had a fall.

"Do you ever miss the dancefloor?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sometimes," He nodded, "But that isn't why I came to talk to you,"

"Oh, yeah, the job," I remembered.

"Yes, the job,"

Carlisle's tone was worrying. He sounded somewhat unsure.

"Is there a problem? I know I don't have much work experience but I am pretty nifty with a computer," I enthused.

"Not as such... I just wonder if there is anything you need to tell me before I put you on my payroll,"

I pondered Carlisle's question, my mind was more focused on another glass of bubbly.

"I don't think so," I shook my head.

"Are you sure, Bella? I'm trying to do Edward and you a favour by taking you on. I'd appreciate honesty,"

Carlisle stopped moving his feet, and dropped his arms before he folded them and stared at me.

"The only person who could provide me with a character reference was your friend, Eric,"

I looked at him blankly. Eric wouldn't say anything bad about me would he?

"He clearly didn't know who I was, or he may have picked his words more carefully,"

_Oh shit._

Carlisle raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Somehow I don't think expert knowledge in bondage will do you much good as my personal assistant, Isabella,"

I hung my head. I cursed Eric in my head.

I mentally threw a martini over his finest sweater and flipped him the bird.

"The least I deserve, as an employer and more importantly as Edward's father is the truth,"

"Yes, Sir," I agreed.

"I know what you were, Bella,"

I wished for the world to swallow me whole.

"You do? Is it a problem? I swear, I'm not doing that any more..." I panicked.

Carlisle began to take steps forward, forcing me to walk backwards until we were in the hall and I was against the wall.

"I've seen your material, you were quite the professional. Not the sort of girl every father would choose for his son... though quite... interesting" Carlisle's voice quietened to only something a little louder than a whisper. Our faces dangerously close.

He wasn't touching me. At least he wasn't until his fingertips brushed my arm.

"That's my past," I insisted, becoming a little creeped out and scared.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle whispered and edged closer to me.

I sucked my lips in so that they barely existed.

"Mr Cullen, I don't think this is appropriate,"

He leaned in closer, and closer.

I could smell the champagne on his breath.

I didn't have the guts to open my eyes and see what he was going to do...

I just waited.

His lips almost brushing my hot cheek.

_Edward, I'm sorry..._

"Dad?!"

* * *

**Until next time**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **I can only apologise repeatedly for the massive delay on my stories. As I'm sure everyone can sympathise, real life does get in the way of writing, as does writers block! But here I am, here is chapter 5 of Introducing Bella Swan: Relationship Novice and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"_Dad?"_

Mr Cullen broke away from me quicker than you could say porn star. We both stared at the floor with an intense gaze, combing our fingers through our hair in unison. It was weird. All three of us were just silent. Someone had to say something.

"Edward, I swear, I didn't..." I stammered.

My heart was hammering in my chest. What if Edward thought I was trying to pounce on his forty something year old father? Was this what a heart attack felt like?

"Bella, I know,"

Carlisle stood straight and brushed down his shirt.

"How do you know she didn't?"

"Because, Dad, I trust her. Bella, did he...?" I didn't want him to say the words and I knew he didn't want to say them either, this entire situation was all kinds of wrong.

"Nothing happened," I whispered, folding my arms and all aspects of my confidence curled in on itself.

By now, Carlisle was tapping his foot on Esme's practically sparkling laminate flooring. His arms too were folded and he was staring at his son.

"Edward, I'm a gracious man, I'm generous and anyone who makes my son's happy are always one hundred percent welcomed into the Cullen family fold, but I feel your girlfriend here isn't being honest with you,"

Edward almost burst out laughing. He pursed his lips together hard and just a quiet chuckle escaped him as he folded his arms, holding the same stance as his father. _Jeez we all looked awkward._

"This should be good. Go on, Dad," sighed Edward.

"When you asked me to give Bella a job, I was happy to help..."

_When he asked to give Bella a job?...Wait... What? I'd assumed Carlisle needed extra help, not that Edward went running to Daddy._

Wait, he was still talking. I should have been listening...

"And so I called her friend Eric for references. I asked him for a description on Isabella's typing and oral skills... I didn't expect to hear that she can deep throat with ease! I had to test her, to see if she was good enough for you!"

I blushed, hard. I covered my face with my hands as best as I could. I was going to throttle Eric!

Edward snorted and laughed, I looked up to see that he was shaking his head. He held his hand out to me. Our fingers linked and he pulled me close. His arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders, holding me against his chest.

"Dad, I appreciate the concern, but there isn't anything I don't know about Bella. I don't need you to pretend to hit on my girlfriend to check that she's faithful and I really, _really, _don't need you to say deep throat in front of me,"

With my face buried into Edward's chest, I managed to stifle a chuckle. I breathed and lifted my head, I turned in Edward's embrace to confront Carlisle Cullen.

"Mr Cullen, I should apologise,"

Edward glanced down at me with a confused expression, "Bella?"

"I should, Edward. Mr Cullen, I appreciate the opportunity you're giving me and I should have been honest. I did make adult films," I admitted and inhaled deeply, "And I've never had a real job in my life, I went from college, to pornography so you're taking a big risk with me. But I am damn nifty with computers..." My speech was coming out quickly, I wasn't sure I even understood what I was saying.

"Bella," Edward interrupted, "I'm not sure that's the point you're trying to make,"

"Right," I nodded and dragged my hands down my face while breathing, I was desperate to feel less stressed.

The hall was silent again. I could hear the loud giggles of Rosalie and Alice in the next room. I truly hoped that Alice had a large flute of champagne waiting for me. She couldn't drink it, therefore I would drink a lot of it for her.

"What I'm trying to say, Carlisle is, I'm in love with Edward and I've never kept anything about my life from him. I'm as honest with him now as I was in our pen pal letters. All I ask is to be given a chance and to be trusted," I requested.

Carlisle's arms unfolded and dropped by his side. After a few seconds, he slapped his hand to Edward's shoulder and sighed.

"Son, I'm sorry. Sincerely, I'm embarrassed,"

"We're good, Dad," Edward smiled and pressed his lips to my temple. _Mmm_ they were warm. He pulled away and shook his father's hand.

They were managing to make a small joke out of this humiliating situation just as Carlisle turned to me.

"Isabella, would it be terrible for me to blame the cheap whisky Esme brought and could you accept my most heartfelt apology?"

I smiled and nodded, we both chuckled full of our mutual embarrassment.

"Sure, Mr Cullen. I can understand your worries,"

"You are a delightful young lady, your friend Eric does speak very highly of you. I suspect he misses you very much in America,"

My heart stung at the thought of Eric.

I was still going to hang him from a chandelier by his testicles.

"I'll look forward to you being on my team, Bella. It's okay that you're new to this, we can ease you into it," Carlisle's smile was warm and reassuring. I felt a lot better.

Our conversation was about to continue when Esme walked out into the hall to find us. Carlisle's eyes lit up at the instant sight of her. It was then I realised that he would have never dreamed of really hitting on me, his _test_ wouldn't have gone that far. Carlisle and Esme were completely and utterly in love. He slid his arm around her curvy waist, pulling her close against him. She kissed his cheek as Edward nuzzled my dark hair and murmured something I couldn't hear.

"I think Rosalie wants us all in the lounge for her announcement," she told Carlisle and started to usher us into the living room, "A little warning, she's quite drunk,"

Quite drunk was an understatement, we entered the living room to find Emmett stood in the centre of the room, his eyes were practically out on stalks as his wife gyrated in front of him. She was bent over, she could have touched her feet with her hands. She was shaking her ass against Emmett's crotch. Emmett's smiled a toothy grin like a child at Christmas.

Carlisle shook his head as we all gathered and shut off the music player, "Emmett, control your wife,"

"Sorry, Dad," Emmett smirked and swept Rosalie up into his arms. Her long nails grabbed at her husbands thin t-shirt.

"Perhaps you should put the birthday girl to bed," Esme suggested, "She can make her announcement tomorrow,"

Rosalie's arm shot up in the air with a giggle, "Announcement!" she cried, as if she'd suddenly remembered.

Rose wriggled out of Emmett's hold and landed perfectly on her feet. She wobbled and held on to the table as she coughed, making her presence known. Of course we all knew she was there.

"I... I quit my job,"

The entire room gasped, except for Edward and myself. There was an immediate expression of worry upon Esme's face.

"I was in Jersey last week to film and I went into the barn ready to..." she glanced at Esme and realised she needed to stretch the truth, just like myself, there was no possibility that porn stars would be good enough for Esme's perfect sons. She adored their innocence.

Rosalie started again, "Anyway, the point is, I didn't want to do it any more," Her gaze switched from glances around the room, to straight into my eyes, "It's because of you, Bella, you inspired me,"

"Me?" I choked.

Rosalie took stumbled steps towards me and embraced me tightly.

"I saw how happy you've become with Edward and you took such a big risk moving all the way over here. I thought about it and wanted normality too. Thank-you," She whispered in my ear before collapsing back into Emmett's chest, almost in an alcohol induced sleep.

Emmett threw his wife over his shoulders, she woke up and started tugging at her "monkey man's" belt.

"She's going back to university, she wants to do drama properly and teach it," He boasted proudly. Esme and Carlisle smiled proudly, Jasper and Edward shook his hand and on their way out of the room, Emmett's free hand found my shoulder.

"She likes you more than you think, B," Emmett told me softly and left the living room, taking his drunken birthday girl upstairs to bed.

As they left, we heard the very audible slap of his palm against her ass, followed by Rosalie squealing. We stood in awkward silence, none of us wanted to hear their shenanigans.

"I think that's cue for Esme and I to take the dogs out, would anyone care to join us?" He offered cheerfully.

"We will," Alice chirped, "I'll just change my shoes,"

Edward's grip around my waist tightened, he used his chin to brush my hair out of the way as he planted kisses along my neck and up to my ear, whispering, "We're not going with them,"

"We're not?"

"No," he murmured, pressing himself against me, "I've waited all day for you, Bella,"

Just the sound of his husky voice made my stomach flip.

"Bella, I need you," He almost groaned, turning me in his embrace to face him, his erection straining in his jeans, I felt it against my pelvic bone.

The moment Edward's parents, Alice and Jasper left, Edward crushed his lips to mine, we moulded in a feverish kiss as he tried to drag me upstairs at the same time. Multi-tasking was much easier in our one floor apartment.

We fell onto the stairs halfway up, I settled in Edward's lap easily. His hands held my hips, his fingertips sneaking up the hem of my shirt, the pads of his thumbs massaging my skin as he pushed his hips up, grinding against my denim covered sex as he searched for some friction. I gasped.

"Edward... not here," I begged while contradicting my own insistence by tugging his shirt over his head.

Edward pushed me against his bedroom door, we fell silent upon hearing a crashing sound. I raised an eyebrow looking at Edward while we listened.

"_Jeez, Rose, not there!... Oh fuck, yes, that's it, ungh!"_

I bit down on my lip, struggling to contain my giggle, Edward blushed and shook his head. I reached my hand behind me for the doorknob and together, we disappeared into our own world.

* * *

**Chapter six is coming tomorrow. Stay tuned!**

**Until then**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **As promised, chapter six! Thank-you to all the readers who have stuck with me while I've been AWOL. I hope to bring more chapters of all of my stories soon. This story will update again over the weekend. Enjoy and happy Friday!_

* * *

After a normal, quiet morning in the Cullen household, Edward and I returned to Central London on Sunday afternoon. Rosalie was nursing an award winning hangover and walked around the Cullen house like she'd pooped her pants. I guess Emmett gave her quite the private birthday present.

I was looking forward to some cosy, alone time with Edward before I was thrust into the big wide world first thing tomorrow morning. Edward constantly reassured me that I would be absolutely fine, that I was just nervous but whether I believed it or not, I was a natural with people. He was right, I had the gift of the gab and I was a dab hand with word processor, but my knowledge of training a woman how to reach the mysterious female ejaculation was going to get me no-where as a personal assistant.

_Or would it?_

_Of course not!_

"There's being natural with people and then fucking complete strangers, Edward,"

We were stood in the small kitchen when Edward cupped my face with his large hands, my face almost disappearing. He brushed the pads of his thumbs across my cheek soothingly and smiled.

"You'll do tremendously tomorrow, Bella. Everything you're feeling inside, it'll go away when you get there. You'll see the friendly face of my Dad, start your training and the rest will just fall into place," Edward told me gently.

"But how do you know?" I squeaked.

He chuckled and lightly kissed my forehead, "Because, my Bella, you're a natural at being normal,"

_His Bella... oh swoon!_

I reached up on tiptoes and kissed the man who believed in me one hundred percent.

"You're so nearly there, Bella. I'm proud of you,"

"I don't understand why," I worried, "All I've done is act like a slob since I've got here,"

Edward chuckled, he slid his hands from my cheeks, they brushed the sides of my arms and then wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I love slobby Bella. I love how when she is tired and has to do the simplest thing like getting up and using the bathroom, she complains that it's a hard life,"

I blushed intensely to Edward's amusement.

"That was one time, I was jetlagged!" I laughed, whacking him gently on the bicep.

_Mmm, Edward's biceps... Focus, Bella!_

"My point is, this is kind of a culture change for you. For the both of us, I'm not used to all the lady things that ladies do. You're not used to having a man around the house or living a normal day to day life but soon it's going to be second nature. Everyone will be proud of you,"

Everyone?

My parents have spent the last four years thinking that I worked for a law firm. Hearing of my new job wasn't going to be anything exciting for them. So Edward suggested that I called Eric. I had a couple of hours before I was positive that Eric would be awake, alert and doing pilates in his living room so I decided to take a shower while Edward cooked for us both, and choose an appropriate outfit for my first working day.

I sat at the foot of the bed and stared into my half of the closet. I remembered my first day on the set of my first porn movie. The adventures of Sir Cumsalot. I played a medieval servant who was demanded to strip for her master. My body was bound tightly into a corset, so much that breathing was challenging, let alone trying to look hot.

I remembered pulling at the strings on my corset so hard that I lost my footing and fell flat on my face, squashing my breasts on the floor.

Oh how times had changed.

Now I was panicking about what shoes would flatter which skirt. Would a white blouse show my tits off too much? What if I did wear white and then I spilt coffee down myself?

I stood and looked at the piles of clothes on the hangers. I settled on a pair of slim, black suit pants and my favourite white v-neck sweater. I'd brought it a year ago on Black Friday in _Macy's_.

Oh how I would miss the post Thanksgiving shopping. It was the only shopping I didn't mind doing.

I started to wonder about this Thanksgiving. Could Edward and I visit New York together? Could student doctors afford that kind of plane fare? I had plenty of savings but I knew Edward, he would refuse to accept my money.

We could visit New York for Thanksgiving, I could introduce my boyfriend to Charlie and Renee. It was something to think about.

Feeling excited, I jumped onto the bed backwards and heard the springs as I landed. I reached for the telephone and dialled the long extension number I required, then the number for Eric's apartment.

The phone rang...

And rang...

And rang...

Until eventually, the answering machine picked it up.

_Hello darlings, you've reached the shagpad of Eric Yorkie! I can't reach my phone now, it's likely that my legs are wrapped around my head! Leave your name, message and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Mwah darlings!_

My sides were almost splitting with laughter. I couldn't believe that Eric had actually recorded that message. He had no shame.

Hearing his voice was comforting though.

"Eric? Eric, pick up. It's Sunday lunchtime and unless you're having pancakes with my mother, I know you're home,"

The next thing I heard was Eric fumbling with the telephone, there was a crash to the floor and some unmentionable swearing on his end. I stifled my laughter.

"_Bella Boo?! Hello? I'm here!"_ He gasped, sounding out of breath.

"Did you just get out of your crypt?" I giggled.

"_Crypt? Bitch, those are for vampires, not beauties like me. I was doing pilates,"_

It was scary how well I knew Eric. Either that or he was just predictable.

"Pilates huh? What happened to yoga?" I laid back on the bed to relax, the pillows were comforting and I felt at ease hearing a familiar voice.

"_Oh, Bella, come on! Everybody knows that yoga is out and pilates are in. Everybody is doing it in Hollywood. Demi Moore, Angelina Jolie, Eva Longoria, Kate Beckinsale!"_ Eric chattered, happily.

"Those four names equals to everybody in Hollywood does it?" I teased, "besides, I need to tell you off," I tried to scold him.

"_You do? Well let me bend over first, darling,"_ Eric cackled.

I struggled not to burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Seriously, Eric, is there anything you didn't tell Edward's father?"

He gasped, _"Shit, Boo. I was going to text, I was, but I was at this cocktail bar the night before and I could hardly keep my eyes open. I didn't even think when he said Cullen,"_

"_You know I'm sorry,"_ I swear I could tell he was pouting over the other end of the line.

"Oh, I have to forgive that face!" I sighed.

We both went quiet. Avoiding the words that two best friends on separate sides of the world avoided.

"So, how are you?" We asked at the same time then laughed.

The call didn't feel awkward. Just a little, silly.

"I'm good, babe," I smiled to myself.

"_And Edward?"_

"He's great. He got me a job,"

"_A job? A real job?" _Eric repeated, gleefully.

"A real honest job. I start tomorrow,"

"_I'm proud of you, Boo,"_ Eric praised.

"Edward keeps saying that too,"

"_The man is right," _Eric agreed, _"Although, the jobs have been rolling in for you here. It's heart-wrenching telling them that you're unavailable,"_

"Heart-wrenching?" I scoffed with a slight laugh.

"_Well you know, I miss you. I have to tell them you aren't here any more,"_ He replied sadly.

"I miss you too," I whispered softly.

"_Of course you do,"_ Eric agreed with his full-of-it tone.

The smell of British Yorkshire puddings wafted into the bedroom and I guessed that my time was up. I asked Eric to give my mom my love and I promised to call soon. Also hinted about Thanksgiving.

"_Make sure you do, Bella Boo,"_

"I will. I love you, Eric,"

"_Of course, I'm fabulous,"_

That was the last thing Eric said before we ended the call. Eric wasn't great with goodbyes. The only reason my departure from JFK airport was so emotionless was because both of our bodies were running on excitement and adrenaline.

I set the phone on the night stand and sunk down on the bed, cuddling into the soft pillows.

I half wished I could escape to New York by teleportation for a little while.

Monday was approaching fast and both Edward and Eric had faith in me.

In the last few days, most of the Cullen family had called me an inspiration. I'd inspired Alice and Jasper to marry. I'd inspired Rosalie to give up the sleazy career we were both familiar with and become really settled with Emmett and a real career for life.

My stomach whirred.

Did I have any faith in myself?

Could I inspire myself?

* * *

**Until next time**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Thank-you for all of the positive feedback so far on this story, it means the world! Happy reading! _

* * *

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Edward asked me, placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Yes," I laughed, "Anyone would think it was my first day at Kindergarten,"

"I'm just excited for you," He grinned and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I knew he could feel my entire body shaking with nerves.

"You'll be absolutely fine, Bella," He whispered into my hair.

"I know," I nodded, only half believing myself.

"I'm proud of you, and I love you," Edward pulled away from me and flashed that crooked smile that put me at ease straight away.

"I love you too," I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Hearing that Edward loved me and saying it return never got old.

His kiss was long, firm and deep. His tongue swept across my lower lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips slowly as Edward's hands found my ass, squeezing the skirt covered flesh firmly. My head was spinning as I pulled away reluctantly.

"How do I concentrate now with your lips in my head all day?" I giggled innocently.

"Go on, get out of here," He gently tapped my ass on my way out of the door.

_-BS-_

Carlisle was kind enough to pick me up just before Edward left for classes. I had a lunch in my bag and a map for the _London Underground_ to help me at the end of the day. My Edward was always well prepared. He had sorted me out with an _Oyster card_ and written down the instructions of the route I needed to take.

I could only describe my first morning at Carlisle's office as... interesting. Or at least for me it was.

Carlisle directed me to the human resources office. I gave them my bank details and birth certificate.

"New York, huh? Lovely, what's that like?" asked the kind looking lady behind the desk.

"Busy," I stammered.

Next I was introduced to the person I would be shadowing for the day. James Lawrence would show me the ropes around the place and help me with my duties. James was taller than I was with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. His jaw was chiselled though it wasn't as defined as Edward's. There was something uncomfortable about the way his eyes looked at me. Perhaps he was just weary of the new girl. However creepy he appeared, I remained bright with a perky attitude.

I followed him up endless staircases until we reached the second to top floor. Our desks were situated outside Carlisle's office. The room was spacious and painted a dark red with burgundy carpets. There were a few leather couches, I assumed for clients to wait and one of those ice cold drink dispensers.

My throat felt very dry, I could use some water.

"This is your desk,"

James pointed to an oak desk which was piled high with folders and papers. There was a computer in the corner and a small pot filled with pens and scissors. At the front was a small metal sign displaying my name. _'Isabella Swan,'_ it read. One pile of papers was so high that it was starting to lean to one side, like that tower in Piza.

"Are you sure this is my desk?" I squeaked.

"The desk says Swan, doesn't it? That all needs inputting into our databases and then filed in order," James smirked and walked around to the side of the desk, I stood myself at the opposite the side where he pointed at the telephone and some buttons.

"Now listen, this is important. Each button works differently," He started to point at the different buttons, he spoke so quickly that I was barely digesting his damn telephone lesson.

"This one is to put a caller on hold. This one, when it flashes red, you press it and Mr Cullen will speak with you. This one you press to put a caller through to Mr Cullen's office. This one is to call reception. This one is to pass the call over to my phone if there is a problem. Don't let me catch you using that," He glared at me with a strict to his voice. Somehow I think he meant his orders.

"Why? Because you're such a busy man?" I retorted, sarcastically.

"I'm above you Swan, that means you're... _under me_, and you'll do as you're told," He smirked. Damn he was creepy.

I sat down at my desk and stared at the falling sheets of paper. I looked across the room at James and saw him lounging back in his chair, feet on the desk.

"What are you looking at? Go on, get to work," He smirked.

The bastard was throwing me straight into the deep end.

"Where do I..." I began to ask before I saw my red light was flashing.

My fingertip hovered above the button with hesitation. I could do this, it was only Carlisle on the other end.

"Answer it, Swan. Before he gets cranky," James didn't even look at me while he spoke, I think he was biting his nails.

Gross.

"My name, is Bella," I muttered.

I pressed the little flashing button and held it in, awaiting to hear the voice of Edward's father. The line seemed quiet.

"Isabella, I wish to see you in my office," The voice suddenly came at me and made me jump.

"Um, yes, Mr Cullen. I'll be right there," I released the button and sucked in a deep breath.

I composed the nerves stirring in my tummy and breathed again.

"He means now," James jeered over at me while he finally started doing things with his own computer.

"I know that," I told him and stood up, smoothing down my skirt, "Are you always such a jackass?"

"You have no idea, sweetheart,"

My skin crawled at the sound of James calling me sweetheart. I resolved that I would be nice today, and from tomorrow I would only speak to him when my work required it.

I took the short walk along the room to a varnished wooden door and knocked on it once. The voice inside granted me permission to enter and I did. I closed the door behind me but stayed close. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk in a large leather chair and had a gentleman looking over his shoulder. I wondered if I should cough or present myself somehow.

"Ah, Bella. I trust you're settling in well," Carlisle smiled warmly as he looked up. He motioned to the small seats in front of his desk and I took one hurriedly.

"I'm learning quickly, Mr Cullen,"

It seemed appropriate to refer to my boss as if he was only my boss, not my boyfriend's father. My gesture seemed to go down well, Carlisle clasped his hands and smiled, he moved his head like a nodding dog while I spoke.

"Allow me to introduce you to my colleague, Samuel Uley," He smiled and pointed to the tanned man next to him. He was definitely muscled, looked as if he should be a body builder rather than a lawyer.

"He's going to be my new partner in a matter of weeks, Bella," Carlisle beamed happily, "Eventually you will be solely his personal assistant while James will continue to be mine. Of course I'd allow you to be mine but it isn't professional with our connections,"

"I completely understand, Sir. It's good to meet you Mr Uley,"

"Likewise," Sam smiled with an American accent. Hearing a familiar twang made me smile.

"I thought that would grab your attention," Carlisle chuckled.

"Now, your duties for the day. I intend to meet Esme for lunch in an hour but I would quite like a coffee for myself and Sam now. Then you're free to become acquainted with your desk, use the computer and file the papers that are on the desk. You'll find the filing room next door to this one,"

"Yes, Mr Cullen," I nodded and rose to my feet.

I walked to the door and just twisted the knob when Carlisle called my name.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Welcome to the company," He smiled. His expression was genuine, I was positive that the negativity of the weekend was truly behind us now.

I left the room and managed to find the kitchen without getting lost. Ten minutes later, Carlisle and Sam had their cups of steaming coffee and I was behind my desk trying to gather as many papers in my arms as possible. Across the room I could hear the spine curling sound of James' sniggering.

"You could offer to help," I grumbled, "I don't see you doing any work,"

"I could, but watching a fine, young woman such as yourself is far more entertaining for me,"

Yep, I definitely didn't like him.

I made three trips to the filing room and managed to put everything in their allocated places. I thought I'd surrender to the temptation of peeking into the files, to read all of the juicy cases that Carlisle deals with on a daily basis. It was however pretty easy to cut myself away from my curiosity and just get the job done.

In the afternoon, I sat back down at my desk. I relaxed my back on the cushiony leather and relaxed my muscles.

It lasted all of about five minutes until James slammed a new pile of papers on my desk.

"These need photocopying," He told me.

"Shouldn't you do it if they were given to you?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Nah, I figured that you're new, therefore you can handle any shit I throw at you," He chuckled darkly, "I'd like to milk it for all it's worth,"

I wanted to throw him the _'do you know who I am'_ line like I would normally do back in New York. But I wasn't Isabella Swan the porn star and I shouldn't go blurting out that I was the live-in girlfriend of Mr Cullen's son.

Being accused of special treatment was the last thing I wanted.

I narrowed my eyes at James while he looked far too impressed with his asshole actions but I did the photocopying just in time to get home. Plus I photocopied a little something else for Edward's entertainment.

Getting home in the evening was easier than I expected. First I went in the wrong direction but only travelled as far as one stop before I realised and corrected my mistake. I realised though, that I wasn't fond of London during rush hour. I was squashed into a corner, my face nearly squeezing against the glass of the doors until the underground train stopped and people started to pour out of it. I stumbled on my feet and almost fell into an old man's lap.

I arrived home to find Edward cooking paella. The apartment smelled divine with the smoky scent of paprika. My tongue pooled with saliva and my stomach growled with hunger.

"Someone sounds hungry," Edward laughed, taking my jacket from me and throwing it onto the couch.

"I worked through lunch," I laughed with him until Edward's eyebrow lifted in question, "I wanted to make a good impression!" I defended.

"How was it?"

"It was great. My co-worker is a bit of an ass," I told him about James and how rude I found him. Edward recalled the name and said that Carlisle was dying to get rid of him but without good reason to, his hands were tied.

"The dude is quick with the computer," He shrugged.

"I can deal with it, I'm a big girl," I insisted while digging out a folded piece of paper in my pocket and handed it to Edward with an angelic grin.

"What's this?" He asked curiously while unfolding the paper. Moment's later he was almost cackling with laughter.

"Is this you, babe?"

I grinned and turned around, bending over just slightly.

"You photocopied your butt for me? At my Dad's office?" He exclaimed with laughter and lightly spanked my perfectly pert behind.

"It seemed like a fun idea at the end of the day," I giggled, "Do you like it?"

I watched Edward place my ass on the fridge with a magnet before he turned off the stove. His arms wrapped around my waist and they pulled me close to his chest.

"I love it, though I must confess that I prefer the real thing,"

"Prove it," I challenged.

Edward's lips crushed to mine instantly. Our tongues exploring each others mouths hungrily, as if this was our first kiss in weeks. His slightest of touches made my body feel as if it was on fire.

Edward's long fingers made easy work of the buttons on my white blouse, waiting until the garment was completely open before his fingertips flicked over both of my taut nipples, peeking against the material of my satin bra. I gasped at his touch.

"Edward... don't tease me..." I begged. "Take me..."

* * *

**What do you think of James? General asshole or is there something bigger?**

**Apologies for the cockblocking cliffhanger.**

**Until... soon**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__This chapter brings me to the end of the reworked chapters so now every chapter after this is completely new. I'm both excited and nervous as I haven't yet decided where I want to take this story, there's so many possibilities! So keep those reviews coming, who knows, maybe your ideas will inspire me. Happy reading!_

* * *

His fingers dug into my flesh, almost painfully, but the feelings that he stirred within were much too delightful to really notice. My hands gripped the top of the refrigerator, nearly slipping and losing my grip as Edward thrust his way closer to complete bliss. Edward held on to my thighs, his open mouth leaving kisses and upon the clammy skin of my neck.

I crossed my ankles behind his back, the soles of my feet dug into the flesh of his ass as I supported my body. Edward's movement were becoming long and ragged. His breathing laboured and hot against my skin. Edward's muscles were tense, a coil tightened within me and I knew the end was near, as exciting as our sex life was, I knew Edward's body better than my own. His hips rotated, moving harder and as if trying to push impossibly deeper inside me.

"Edward, I-" I whimpered.

"No, baby. Not yet," He groaned and withdrew from me, "I need you to hold on for me,"

I'd been so close I was tempted to give him my bitch brow. But I didn't.

I saw Edward sit down on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him, his back rested against the kitchen cupboards. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making me giggle.

"Get over here, beautiful," He growled.

_How could I refuse?_

I straddled my man and lowered myself slowly. There was a combination of moans and groans coming from his lips and mine as every inch of Edward's manhood filled me once more. My hands found Edward's shoulders for leverage, his skimmed my sides. The smooth tips of his fingers teasing the swell of my breasts before grabbing them fully in his palms and squeezing. My body shuddered as I rocked my hips.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," Edward whispered as he brushed strands of my long hair behind my ears. It only fell in front of my face again though, so he swept the lot back and tangled his fingers in my locks, pulling my face towards him.

"I love you," He whispered again, using his free hand to flick his thumb over my hardened nipple, a wave of pleasure flooding me. He knew all the right buttons to press, he knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy.

"Oh, Edward!" I panted.

Edward released my hair and dipped his head down, encouraging me to lean back and I did so. His lips found the peak of my left nipple, his talented tongue circling before lightly grazing his teeth over me. His thumb and finger found my right nipple and rolled it between them, my arousal felt almost electrifying. I could feel Edward smirking.

My movements became rough and quick. I could feel my muscles almost squeezing Edward's cock before I came apart and found my long awaited release.

"Fuck, Edward, I -"

Edward's lips crushed to mine, his tongue making an immediate assault on mine as he forced it to part my lips. He tasted as delicious as ever. He grabbed my waist and encouraged my movements, I was barely controlling them as our climax ripped through our bodies. Riding together through our ecstasy until our clammy bodies collapsed against each other, trying to catch our breath.

I closed my eyes and clung onto the other half of me, Edward Cullen. His fingers made patterns over my bare back, a quiet chuckle escaping him.

"That makes for a very good end to the day,"

"Understatement," I mumbled, sleepily.

Edward held my shoulders and pulled my tired body backwards, my hair was sticking to my hot face.

"Aww, does Princess Bella need some sleep? A long day at work then sex with your boyfriend worn you out?" He teased.

"Not just any sex, banging hot sex," I nudged his chest playfully and grinned, "I am a little tired,"

"Miss Swan has lost her touch," Edward smirked and I feigned shock.

"I'm inclined to remind you who I am! I never lose my touch," I told him with my pretending stern tone before caressing Edward's cheek, "I save every touch for you, Edward,"

We remained silent, looking into each others eyes until Edward's cheeks inflated and burst out with laughter.

"You come out with some cheesy lines sometimes, baby,"

I pouted and was rewarded with an apologetic kiss. Edward lifted my lazy body from his and swept me up bridal style into his arms. I didn't bother to look in front of me for our destination, my eyes felt too heavy.

Moment's later I found myself tucked up under the duvet in bed and Edward's arm sliding around me to keep us both warm.

"I never asked you how your day was," I murmured as I snuggled in closer.

"Nothing overexciting," He replied, "I passed my exam,"

"The hand washing one?" I asked.

"Yup,"

"Wow," I smiled and blinked, "You'll have to teach me your wondrous ways, Oh Doctor," I laughed as Edward's fingers jabbed my sides, tickling me.

"Although, something else did happen," He began, while running his hands through my hair making me fall even closer to sleep.

"Mmm?"

"I start shifts in the hospital next week,"

"That's nice," I yawned.

"Mainly night shifts,"

I sat up quickly, taken by surprise.

"Night shifts? Like at night?" I tried to clarify.

"I do believe that is the definition, Isabella," Edward laughed.

I slid down the bed, feeling a little deflated. I knew doctor's worked long hours but I still wasn't used to being in our apartment alone. I would work all day, then come home to an Edward-less apartment because he'd be working at the hospital.

"Oh," I muttered.

"It's just for two weeks. Then I'll be on day shifts," He reassured and pulled me tight into his chest.

"I don't like being alone here," I said sadly.

"You'll be so tired after work that you'll hardly realise I'm gone. You can hang out with Alice and Rosalie too. The time will fly and as soon as I'm home, I'll be right here in bed beside you," He soothed.

"For an hour until I get up," I added with a frown.

"Just two weeks, Bella. I promise,"

"Okay... but no fucking the nurses,"

He laughed.

"The only nurse I would screw, is you, if turned up fully clad in a kinky uniform,"

_Tempting. _I made a mental note.

I nodded and kissed his cheek before resting my head back upon his chest, allowing the gently thumps of his heartbeat and his palm massaging my back to lull me to sleep.

_-BS-_

The next morning was full of me taking numerous telephone calls and forwarding them to the relevant people while James was sitting lazily across the room, no doubt doing nothing but scratching his balls. I was starting to become very bored of the same lines over and over...

_Isabella Swan, how may I help you?_

_Isabella Swan. No I'm afraid Mr Cullen isn't available right now._

_Isabella Swan._

_Isabella Swan_

_Isabella Swan_

I was ready to change my name by midday. I threw my jacket over the telephone to muffle the sound and kicked off my shoes. I just wanted to snooze for ten minutes on my desk but James was slipping his cellphone into his pocket to keep his now lonely testicles company and striding over to me.

"Coming for lunch?"

"With you?" I scoffed, "No way,"

"C'mon, new girl. Let me just show you where everything is. Cullen has a whole kitchen here with staff making lunch for the building,"

My stomach growled, loud enough for James to hear. He tightened his ponytail like a girl and smirked.

"So, have we got a date or not?"

I shivered and stood up, straightening out my v-neck sweater.

"Lunch. Not a date. I'm Cullen's..." I cut myself off quickly.

"Cullen's what?"

"Cullen's assistant, remember. I'll need to be back in time for his one o'clock meeting... I'm taking notes,"

James nodded and motioned towards the elevator to go up to the next floor. I sighed with relief.

_Good cover, Swan._

The firm's cafeteria smelled amazing. In my mind, I always had the image of the stereotypical cafeteria you had in high school, the kind where you had no idea what was really in the food. This was the opposite. There were all kinds of meals and treats prepared. I looked over the choices and reached for my purse. I was about to order when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"This one is on me," A low voice offered.

My shoulders jumped, a little startled and I and looked over my shoulder.

"Carlisle!" I coughed, "I mean, Mr Cullen,"

"Bella," He smiled warmly and nodded while calling over to the middle aged lady behind the counter.

"Mrs Smith, Miss Swan here is my newest employee. Please give her anything she wants for lunch today,"

I let out a surprised laugh and lowered my voice.

"Please, Carlisle. No special treatment,"

Carlisle shook his head and waved his hand.

"Think nothing of it, Bella. Just a goodwill gesture to someone who is working hard. I trust you'll enjoy your lunch, I believe James is awaiting you in the corner,"

I glanced around the room and found James in the corner. He was pouring milk into his coffee from one of those tiny, foil covered containers. To check it was empty, he peered into it before shoving his tongue into the plastic. I cringed visibly. Carlisle frowned.

"I'm sorry, just..."

"He takes a little getting used to, I know," Carlisle sympathised and left me to choose my food.

Some meals seemed so alien compared to what I was used to. I opted for a toasted cheese sandwich, it was close to what I was used to. I smiled inhaling the strong cheddar smell as I sat down and remembered Eric burning a pile of grilled cheese sandwiches in my apartment.

"_Is it that hard to keep an eye on the pan!" I screeched, trying to open every possible window while Eric dropped the pan into the sink._

"_I was watching it!"_

"_Clearly you weren't!"_

"_Well I'm sorry, Bella Boo! But who made you the Gordon Ramsey of New Yorks Upper West Side,"_

The argument was lame. We glared at each other for around two minutes, speechless and smelling like burnt bread until we burst out with laughter at our idiocy.

We ended up ordering Chinese food.

"So, Swan. What brings an American, to London," James spoke with his mouthful, I wanted to hurl.

I wondered which story to spin to him. The truth or the vague truth.

"I met my boyfriend the internet and came to visit him and I suppose I've never left," I smiled and sipped from my bottle of coke.

"Damn, so you're not single,"

"No I'm not, and if I were, I wouldn't go with you, James," My tone was bored.

"I'm not your type? Are you particular about your man candy?"

"Yes. Manners are a good start,"

"So your man must be pretty perfect,"

Never would I talk to this man about Edward.

"He is," I stated and held eye contact with my grilled cheese.

"Wow. So love at first type, huh?"

"Something like that," I agreed and concentrated on my lunch.

I managed to finish eating before James and make my excuses to leave.

I arrived at Carlisle's office for the meeting ten minutes early. He was busy preparing his papers while I got out a notepad and pen.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with this, Bella? Sam is quite the talker,"

I swallowed nervously.

"I'll certainly try,"

My _'try'_ would have to be better than my best. I considered this to be training if you like. I was used to teaching co-stars how to use whips and chains, that was easy work. This was quite different. I hoped my wrist could handle all the writing.

Carlisle chuckled and reached into his desk. I lifted my head up like a curious meerkat in the zoo trying to see what was going on. He lifted a small recorder from the desk and handed it to me.

"Put it into your handbag, press record and we'll say no more about it,"

I stammered a quick thank-you and nodded.

Mr Cullen was actually kind of cool as far as dad's and Mr Boss Men were.

I surprised myself and actually managed to keep up quite well throughout the meeting. Anything I missed, I could get from the tape recorder later. I would do that at home. From the meeting, I gathered that Samuel Uley would join Carlisle's firm in exactly two weeks from today. With him, he would bring two members from the firm he was currently with, Alec and Jane. They were two rather powerful attorneys and Sam assured Carlisle that they would be an asset to the firm.

"I'm trusting your instinct, Uley. I like that," Carlisle commented while I jotted everything down.

I was starting to get writers cramp. How the fuck did authors do this?

The meeting went on until three o'clock. I stayed behind in the office until Sam was gone and then switched off the recorder. I gathered my bag and notebook and made my way to the open door.

"That was good, Bella. Well done. We'll make a perfect assistant out of you yet,"

I smiled and my stomach felt warm from the praise given to me. I closed the door behind me and saw James looking at me across the room.

"Good job, golden girl," He twirled a pencil in his hand and rose to his feet.

James strutted over to me as I reached my desk, he leant in close and breathed heavily, I could smell the vile stench of tobacco.

"You're an interesting one, Swan. With many..." He looked at me up and then down, "Assets,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

James let out a low chuckle, his lips barely parting. His tone was absolutely chilling.

"Nothing. Just... observation,"

He walked away and left me rooted to the spot.

He was more than just an ass. Something about this guy really unsettled me.

* * *

**There's something new on my profile, I call it my random works! Check it out!**

**Until next time**

**x**


End file.
